


Farok felcsapva

by EvilNobara



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Funny, Gen
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6141640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilNobara/pseuds/EvilNobara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A földönkívüliek rettenetesen sajnálták, hogy majdnem megölték Kirk kapitányt, és szerették volna jóvátenni a dolgot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farok felcsapva

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lazulisong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazulisong/gifts).
  * A translation of [With My Tail In The Air](https://archiveofourown.org/works/78401) by [lazulisong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazulisong/pseuds/lazulisong). 



> Az eredeti író [lazulisong](http://archiveofourown.org/works/78401#main). Minden elismerés őt illeti meg. Én csupán az ő engedélyével fordítottam magyarra a történetet.

 

\- Nos… - mondja McCoy, és mindenki összerezzen. A doktor folyamatosan átkozódik, szóval, ha csak annyit mond azzal a jellegzetes, kimért hanghordozással, hogy „nos”… nos, akkor bizonyosra vehetjük, hogy valaki még keservesen meg fog fizetni emiatt.  
A földönkívüliek, nagy, fehér, ködszerű teremtmények, akik félig ezen a létsíkon, félig pedig egy másikon léteznek, zavartan fészkelődnek, hiszen még ők is érzik, hogy McCoy világrengető kijelentést készül tenni. Valami olyasmit, mint még régen, ami miatt aztán a teljes akadémia évekig azt hitte Jimről, hogy ő lesz a következő Mrs. Dr. Leonard H. McCoy, még az után is, hogy az említett személy négy teljes szemesztert töltött azzal, hogy bizonyítsa, hányféle létforma is kompatibilis szexuálisan az emberrel.  
\- Bocsássatok meg nekünk – gurgulázza ködös hangján a lény. – Rendbe hozzuk a hibákat, de a testének addig a másik létsíkon kell maradnia.  
\- Bámulatos – kommentálja Spock is olyan hangon, ami előrevetíti, hogy ő lesz McCoy „behajtója”.  
\- De addig is – teszi hozzá az idegen lény kapkodva, hiszen még azok a földönkívüliek is képesek megállapítani, hogy feldühítettek egy vulkánit, akik a valóság peremén léteznek – a lelke egy másik formát kap. Így képes lesz veletek maradni.  
Spock csak bámul rájuk.  
A szoba ködös szegletéből egy alak bontakozik ki.  
\- Merowowowow – üvölti Jim, majd felkapaszkodik Spock vállára, és dühösen körbenéz a szobában. – Hissssssssst!  
McCoy eltakarja a szemeit.  
\- Jézus kibaszott szerelmére! – nyögi. – Mért van az, hogy a lélekállata mindig macska?!  
  
***  
  
Az első alkalommal mikor a kapitány elveszik, Uhura szavaival élve, a teljes hajón elszabadul a pokol. A legkisebb zugokba is bekukkantanak, és még a párnák közül kirángatott legénységet is csatasorba állítják a kutatáshoz. Scotty mindenkit meglep azzal, hogy egyik pillanatról a másikra kidolgoz egy módszert a hajón található macskafélék lokalizálására, ami percekig izgalomban tartja az egész csapatot. De csak míg rá nem jönnek, hogy a hajó szolgálati macskái, házi kedvenc cicusai és tribblijei között (melyeket Scotty még akkor is, ha a fene fenét eszik, macskaként regisztrál) Kirk még mindig láthatatlanul képes valahogy a hajón mozogni, és mindenkit elkerülni.  
Az elsőtiszt szemöldök ráncolva nézi a színjátékot, ami abból áll, hogy az emberek először morognak, és úgy tesznek, mintha feladnák a keresést, majd ismét nekiállnak átfésülni a Jefferies csöveket. Negyvenhetedszerre is.  
Spock ekkor leül Scotty helyére, és így szól.  
\- Azt hiszem, az alacsonyabb rangú tisztek szobájában tartózkodó macskaféléket kiiktathatjuk a keresésből – jegyzi meg.  
Chekov az egyetlen, aki még hallótávon belül van. A többiek már mind szétszéledtek. Végignézi, amint a vulkáni az életjelek körülbelül negyedét törli a képernyőről.  
\- A botanikus kertben tartózkodó macskák jeleit is iktassa ki – kotyog közbe.  
A hajó cicusai általában vadászni járnak oda, de Jimnek még macskaként is elképesztő allergiái vannak.  
\- A mosodát is kizárhatjuk tehát.  
Spock talán még válaszolna is, de ekkor meglát valamit, és ha a vulkániak hajlamosak lennének hatalmasat sóhajtani, akkor most ő is biztos ezt tenné. Így csak extra hangosan vesz egy nagy lélegzetet.  
\- Azt hiszem, megállapítottam a kapitányunk feltalálási helyét – mondja végül, majd minden további komment helyett távozik.  
Chekov még további öt percig bámulja a monitort, mire rájön, hogy Spock mit látott.  
\- Kapitány – szólal meg az elsőtiszt, mikor visszaér a hídra, és megáll a kapitányi szék előtt. – Az itt tartózkodása nem helyénvaló.  
Kirk felpislog rá, és meglibbenti a farkát.  
\- Úgy hiszem, egyetértett velem abban, hogy vészhelyzet esetén nem lenne képes megfelelő ügyességgel kezelni a konzol billentyűzetét – fűzi tovább a szót Spock. – Emellett azt hiszem, az egy héttel ezelőtti események, mely során összeütközésbe kerültünk a Ferengikkel, már világossá tették számunkra, hogy mennyire fontos is a fizikai megjelenés. A pillanatnyi kinézete, habár a tizenöt centiméternél kisebb élőlényekre minden bizonnyal riasztólag hat, nem elég impozáns ahhoz, hogy egy csillagflottás hadihajót reprezentáljon.  
Kirk fontolóra veszi a dolgot, majd kényelmesen maga alá húzza lábait, és még a farkát is maga köré keríti. Spock tisztában van azzal, hogy vesztésre áll, ezért inkább felnyalábolja a kapitányt, és így szól a gamma szolgálatos, ajtónálló biztonsági tiszthez:  
\- Maga természetesen nem látott semmit.  
\- Esküszöm parancsnok, fogalmam sincs, hogy juthatott be, vagy hogy hogy nem láttam – válaszol bosszúsan a nő.  
Spock lesandít a biztonsági tiszt csizmájára, amin még mindig van pár szál, árulkodó macskaszőr.  
\- Valóban, hadnagy – válaszolja.  
  
***  
  
Az egyetlen komoly összetűzésük Spockkal míg ebben a formában van, a cicavécé miatt történik. Jim hamar ráérez a folyó és egyéb ügyei intézésének módszerére, és szerinte nincs szüksége rá, de úgy tűnik annak idején Amanda Graysonnak volt macskája, és a kis Spock feladata volt az ilyen dolgokat intézni, mert a második napon, hogy Jimnek sikerül beosonnia éjszakára az elsőtisztjéhez, egy új, ízlésesen elrejtett, öntisztító cicavécét talál Spock szobájának sarkában.  
\- Waaaa? – kérdi Jim őszinte megrökönyödéssel. Hiszen olyan büszke volt magára, mikor sikerült lehúznia a vécét. Még külön bemutatót is tartott Spocknak. (Igaz, rögtön utána kapott egy jó kis fejmosást, hogy inkább gazdálkodnia kellene a vízzel, de juszt is megérte!) Hogy mindezek ellenére miért gondolta úgy a vulkáni, hogy szüksége van ilyesmire, az rejtély.  
\- Tökéletesen tiszta – érvel Spock.  
Valahonnan Jim torka mélyéről becsmérlő hangok törnek fel.  
\- Ebben a megváltozott formában talán megfelelőbb lenne, ha azokat az eszközöket használná, amiket kifejezetten az ilyen testalkatra terveztek – próbálkozik Spock újra.  
Jim komolyan fontolóra veszi, hogy a cicavécé mellé ürítéssel tegyen pontot a vita végére, de végül túl gyerekesnek ítéli az ötletet.  
\- Nem akartam megemlíteni… – vallja be végül a vulkáni - de sajnos esetenként hajlamos arra, hogy... eltévessze a vécécsészét – teszi hozzá, miközben végignézi, amint Kirk összes szőrszála lassan égnek mered.  
\- Hssssssst - ordítja a kapitány.  
Jim egy teljes hétig nem beszél Spockkal. McCoy még három hét múlva is röhög az eseten.  
  
***  
  
\- Ne adj sört a macskának – mondja McCoy automatikusan.  
\- Ez vodka – kezd magyarázkodni Chekov, majd hárítja McCoy gyilkos pillantását.  
\- Meh – panaszkodik Jim farok legyezve.  
  
***  
  
Szerencsére (?) Pike épp ellenőrző körúton van, szóval Spock értesíti a főparancsnokságot, hogy szükségük van rá.  
Jim határozottan úgy gondolja, hogy nincs, de ennek ellenére rettentően jól szórakozik. Igyekezett visszakerülni a kapitányi székbe, és már másodjára próbálkozott meg azzal, hogy a frászt hozza a Romulánokra. Elképesztő látvány volt, amint a farka lassan égnek meredt, és olyan lett, mint a palackmosó kefe. A dolog jobbik oldala, hogy sikerült ezzel rohadtul összezavarnia a Romulánokat, de akkor is. Valamit lépni kell végre, Jim pedig, ha ez egyáltalán lehetséges, most még kezelhetetlenebb, mint valaha.  
A kapitány végül felfedezi a helyzetben rejlő, soha vissza nem térő lehetőséget, és mikor Pike materializálódik, csak egy homokszín-barnás-cirmos villanás látszik, majd a doromboló förgeteg kényelmesen elhelyezkedik Pike ölében, gleccserkék szemeivel felsandít rá, és megemeli a fehér bundás, selymes állát, hogy jobban lehessen vakarászni. Ezzel egy időben persze kifejezetten önelégült pillantásokat is küld a vulkáni irányába, de Pike már rutinos abban, hogy udvariasan úgy tegyen, mintha nem tudna Spock nem létező, kapitánya iránti érzelmeiről, és a továbbiakban sem áll szándékában felhagyni ezzel. Persze egyszerűbb dolga lenne, ha a vulkáni nem épp gyilkos tekintettel méregetné Jimet, de megpróbálja zavartalanul folytatni a beszélgetést.  
\- Szóval… - mondja, majd megköszörüli a torkát, mikor Kirk a mancsaival átöleli az egyik alkarját, és a tenyerébe dörgöli a fejét. – Látom, nem túlzott.  
\- Kapitány – sziszegi Spock.  
Jim sunyi, kék tekintetet vet rá, és macska módra mosdatni kezdi Pike fél kezét.  
\- Na, jó – szól a fürdetett, és a szabad, macskamentes ujjaival megdörzsöli az orrnyergét. – Spock, kérem, távolítsa el a kapitányát az ölemből, mielőtt még megszegné a szabályzatot. Jim, ne kurválkodj. McCoy, magyarázza meg, mi folyik itt.  
  
***  
  
Jim persze megpróbálja Pike ágyában tölteni az éjszakát. Az admirális korábban már aludt együtt Kirkkel, mikor az, egy korábbi kalandja során macskává vált, és semmi kedve sincs hajnalban arra ébredni, hogy Jim az arcát ölelgeti, és valószínűleg lelkesen mosdatja a fülét, a smirgli finomságú nyelvével.  
Ráadásul már így is túl sok hajmeresztő mendemonda kering kettejükről, szóval, ha rajta múlik, szeretné elkerülni, hogy Jimet tényleg testi valójában az ágyában találják.  
Kirakja hát a macskát a folyosóra, Jim pedig dühös farkcsóválásba kezd.  
\- Kirk – szólítja meg, a legjobb „ÉN vagyok az admirális” hangján. – Nem töltheted a szobámban az éjszakát.  
Jim hátracsapja a füleit és lekushad a folyosó padlójára, készen arra, hogy az első adandó alkalommal visszasprinteljen.  
Pike fontolóra veszi a lehetőségeit.  
\- És ha utasításba adnám Spocknak, hogy nála aludhass? – ajánlja fel, mert hiszen macskákat és Jim Kirköt megvesztegetni nem a legjobb ötlet ugyan, de az embernek néha szükségszerűen kompromisszumokat kell kötnie.  
A kapitány fontolóra veszi a dolgot.  
\- Azt hiszem, volt némi szalonna is az ellátmányban, amit felsugároztak – teszi hozzá. Jim rögtön felkapja a füleit a hír hallatán.  
\- Mocskos kurafi vagy – közli vele Pike ellágyulva, és felcsapja a kommunikátorát.  
\- Pike Spocknak.  
\- Igen, uram?  
\- Tegyen nekem egy szívességet, és távolítsa el a kapitányát, jó? – mondja, és csak a hosszas, Spockkal közösen eltöltött időnek köszönheti, hogy észreveszi a vulkáni válaszadását megelőző tétovázását.  
\- Igenis, Uram! – A hangjából udvarias beletörődés csendül. – Személyesen intézkedem az ügyben.  
Pike visszacsukja a kommunikátorát, és lesandít Kirkre. Jim válaszul lehunyja a szemeit, és dorombolni kezd.  
\- De csak egy kis szalonnát kapsz holnap – mondja szigorúan az admirális. – Máskülönben McCoy még megneszeli a dolgot.  
  
***  
  
Négy személy érti csak meg Jimet:  
1\. McCoy, mivel három éven keresztül voltak szobatársak egy hozzávetőlegesen akkora lakásban, mint egy félbevágott, satnya mogyoróhéj, és ennek ellenére mégis kedveli a kurafit. Nos, és legalább Jim neurotikus tisztaságmániája lekorlátozódott a saját golyóira, a polcok és a ruhásszekrény helyett.  
2\. Pike, csak mert olyan állatian elképesztő, és mert Jim valójában még a vajas keksznél is jobban szereti.  
3\. Spock, aki érintési telepata, és macskaszabású ősöktől származik.  
4\. Mindenki nagy meglepetésére Sulu, akiről kiderül, hogy egy kibaszott macskasuttogó, és ahogy mondja „Fejest ugrottunk az űrből, egy őrült Romulánokkal teli fúróra. A kapcsolatunk túlmutat mindenen.” A kapitány válaszul nekidörgölőzik a karjának, mint ha azt mondaná, haver, tesók vagyunk.  
  
Jim Uhurával együtt kidolgozott egy szemaforjelzéshez hasonlatos kódrendszert, ami a farok pozíciókon alapszik, ha pedig ez sem működik, akkor felugrik Spockra, és nekiáll karmolászni. Az érintett ezt, jobb a békesség alapon, rezignáltan tűri.  
  
Gaila meg sem próbálja megérteni. Egyszerűen csak felnyalábolja, a két keble közé szorítja, és gügyög neki, miközben Jim tappancsai olyan helyekre tévednek, ahova úriember még véletlenül sem tenné a mancsát. Ráadásul mindehhez roppant önelégült pofát vág.  
Szóval, ahogy McCoy mondja, minden maradt a régi kerékvágásban.  
  
***  
  
\- Admirális, szalonnával eteti a macskát? – kérdi másnap McCoy, miközben rosszallóan méri végig Jimet.  
Pike csak a vállát vonogatja, miközben egy újabb szeletet etet meg a kapitánnyal.  
\- Még bőven marad. Elég sokat sugároztak fel az ellátmánnyal.  
\- A szalonna árt a macskáknak- állapítja meg McCoy, de azért felkel az asztaltól, és újra beáll a menza sorba.  
\- A szalonna mindenkinek árt – mormogja Spock, akinek (miután az áruló Pike a nyakába sózta a kapitányt) az éjszakája azzal telt, hogy Jim felváltva mosdatta a füleit, illetve a mellén ülve meredten bámulta. Hogy melyik volt az idegesítőbb, azt még maga Spock sem tudta eldönteni.  
  
***  
  
Sulut diszkvalifikálták a hajóközi játékok versenyéről, mert macskamentát adott a kapitánynak. Ez még nem is lett volna baj, de sajna Spock is akkor jelent meg, mikor Kirk épp keresztbe álló szemekkel ült egy hatalmas kupac mentán, és néha-néha azt mondta, „hffchu”. A vulkáni, a kapitányt és a nagy halom növényt felnyalábolva megfordult, hogy villámló tekintetet vessen Sulura, de ehelyett mozdulatlanságba dermedt, majd közölte: „Hffchu”.  
Tíz perccel később a kapitány és elsőtisztje a földön ülnek, meredten bámulják a fal egy pontját, és bizonyos időközönként annyit tüsszentenek egymásnak, hffchu, miközben McCoy magából kikelve, épp magyarázni próbál valamit a vulkáninak.  
Pike épp ezt a pillanatot választja, hogy beguruljon a szobába.  
Spock és Kirk kísértetiesen azonos, elgondolkodó mozdulattal fordítják felé a fejüket. Mint két, ugrásra készülő vad. Pike szó nélkül rükvercbe kapcsolja a tolószékét, és elhagyja a helyszínt.  
\- Hffchu – mondja Kirk. A hangja enyhén csalódottnak tűnik.  
\- Valóban – mondja Spock, majd hozzáteszi, - Hffchu.  
\- Gratulálok, hadnagy – csatlakozik McCoy is a beszélgetéshez, és jó erősen hátba vágja Sulut. A gesztus inkább fájdalmas, mint baráti. – Épp most oldotta meg több száz vulkáni problémáját, akik ma este még nem jöttek lázba.  
\- Óóó, édes sztepptáncos Jézusom – fohászkodik Sulu.  
  
***  
  
Uhura ragaszkodik hozzá, hogy férfi uniformist viseljen. Jimet nem igazán hatja meg a dolog, habár valahol a macska ösztönökön és a saját logikáján túl azért zavarja egy kicsit, hogy a nő úgy gondolja, hogy csak úgy, kihasználná a helyzetet. Háááát... Gailával totál megtenné, de vele vannak olyan jóban, hogy megengedhesse magának a dolgot.  
Ráadásul Uhurát nem zavarja, ha az ágyán alszik! Már látta az epres, kezeslábas pizsamájában is! Akkor meg mégis miért ne tekereghetne a bokája körül?!  
Mancsait maga alá húzva letáborozik a heverő egyik karfáján, és egy darabig elmereng a csajokon, a dolgok igazságtalanságán, és hogy a vulkániak milyen elképesztően jól tudnak fület vakarászni.  
Uhura érkezik, Jim pedig megbillenti felé a füleit, majd feltápászkodik, és apró, csiripelő hangot hallat. A nő közelebb lép, miközben tűnődve méregeti a heverőt.  
\- Ha leülök melléd, akkor úgy kell majd kipenderítenelek az ajtón, mint a macskát szarni? – kérdezi végül.  
\- Nyoooo – válaszolja Jim.  
Mikor végül Spock is befut, Uhura olvas, Jim pedig összegömbölyödve szundikál, a fél kezét rajta pihentető nő mellett.  
  
***  
  
\- Ez a macska… – morogja Pike – lesben állt.  
Uhura próbál udvariasan másfele nézni. Pike attraktív férfi, meg minden, de biztos van valami pontja a szabályzatnak, amely szerint egy admirális nem mutatkozhat bokszeralsóban.  
\- Igenis Uram. Majd átviszem Spockhoz, és…  
\- Ó, igen, tegye azt! – szól közbe Pike. – Aztán küldje fel hozzám Scottyt, és szereltessen fel vele egy kibaszott, macskabiztos zárat az ajtómra. Ugyanis hajnali kettőkor arra ébredni, hogy egy cirmos édes kis semmiségeket dorombol a fülembe… - az admirális legyez egy sort a kezével, mint aki nem képes rá, hogy szavakba öntse az érzéseit.  
\- Természetesen Uram – segíti ki Uhura, habár azon pár alkalom során, mikor ő találta a doromboló Jimet az ágyában, egyszerűen csak áthelyezte a lábaihoz, és aludt tovább. Általában fázni szoktak a lábujjai, a kapitány pedig jobb, mint egy melegvizes palack.  
Pike ajtaja becsukódik az orra előtt, és a hirtelen beállt csendben tisztán hallhatóvá válik a karjaiban tartott macskából áradó, önelégült dorombolás. Kissé megemeli hát, hogy csúnyán nézhessen rá.  
\- Kapitány… - kezd bele.  
\- Mahw – csitítja Kirk, és finoman a nő orrára helyezi az egyik tappancsát, majd hunyorít kicsit, és még erősebb doromb-fokozatra kapcsol.  
\- Ugye tisztában van vele, hogy az önteltség nem áll jól magának – jelenti ki Uhura. – Kövérebbnek látszik tőle.  
A kapitány szemei rémülten felpattannak, és menekülni próbál a fogásból, de a nő tudomást sem vesz a kapálózásáról. Habár Jimnek borotvaélesek a karmai, sosem próbálta használni őket, még akkor sem, mikor Chekov a farkánál fogva rángatta vissza, nehogy elillanjon, és átsurranjon egy nyitva felejtett ajtón.  
Lassan közelednek a folyosón Spock lakosztálya felé.  
\- Pedig így van – bizonygatja Uhura. - Mikor lehajtja a fejét, eltűnik a nyaka. Szörnyen néz ki. Olyan, mit egy tribbli, csak farokkal.  
\- Meh – morog Jim.  
  
***  
  
\- Hát, legalább jól szórakoztunk – lelkendezik a kapitány, miközben boldogan üget vissza a hídra.  
Végre ismét emberi teste van, ami állítólag jobb, mint valaha.  
\- Én biztosan nem – összegzi Spock.  
  
  


~vége~

**Author's Note:**

> Ez a történet (több más fordításommal, és feltöltött mangával együtt) a [honlapomon](http://evilnobara.livejournal.com/) is megtalálható.


End file.
